


Vicky is the Devil

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicky was called up to babysit on her way to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicky is the Devil

The following is a **Fairly Odd Parents** fan fiction I do not own the characters or anything to do with the show they are owned by Nickelodeon and Viacom. And I do not own Spartans.  
  
Vicky was driving her new red SUV. For once the evil babysitter had her own plans and she hopes to not get call from her most frequent clients. But as if on cue her cell phone started to play my shiny teeth and me so she quickly pulled over to answer.   
“Hey Mrs. Turner” she said in an overly sweet voice “what can I do for you on this nice day?”  
“Vicky” the woman on the other and said “I know this is short notice but…”  
The redhead interrupted “You need me to look after my favorite chilled Timmy” she said in an overly sweet voice that she tended to use around the parents. To hide her sinister nature, but Timmy rally was her favorite.  
  
“Yes it's not a problem for you? Me and Mr. Turner are going to a couples retreat for bonding exercises.” The woman was clearly making that up.   
“Actually” the babysitter replied “I kinda can't right now I'm actually on my way to a party.”  
“So we have to pay you double?” The older woman asked. “Well I suppose we could just leave Timmy alone all week.”  
“What all week?” There was a little bit of worry in her voice “okay I will be right over. I’m actually only a few blocks down. ” _Since when do I have a conscious_ The babysitter thought.  
“Great to hear it Timmy loves spending time with you.” The woman said and immediately hung up.  
  
Within 5 min. Vicky was pulling into the driveway. “Hey Mr. and Mrs. Turner.”  
“Hello Vicky.” Mr. Truer said not even bothering to look the other way. “Glade to see you we been hoping to go on this camping trip for a long time now.” Said as he was blatantly not  dressed for or packing for a camping trip. Unless there was an alien invasion in the forest that she didn't hear about those two were obviously heading to a sci-fi convention. “We already transferred your payment into your account and there's $200 on the counter for any expenses that might come up.”  
Both the parents yelled out “Good by Timmy, good by Vicky.” They were driving off even before the redhead got out the car.  
“Man could those two be in anymore of a hurry?”  The babysitter said herself as she got out.   
Inside Timmy Turner was playing Super Smash Brothers for WiiU  he was playing as the Villager trying to get through All-Star mode. “Man stupid stage this mode is impossible at the game selects any of the Metroid stages.”  
Suddenly the boy in pink got a cold chill down the spine in an instinct told him that the Dragon on the screen was about to be the least of his problems. Vicky burst through the door. Timmy looked at her fearfully.  
The party the babysitter was heading to was actually a costume party so she was wearing a red shirt black tank top with red jacket nee high red boots with fishnet stockings, a belt that had tail attached to it and a headband with horns on it and carrying a pitchfork. She was dressed as a hot devil.   
“Hi Vicky” Timmy said as if this was completely normal “so I guess my parents abandoned me again.”  
“Pretty much I was on my way to a costume party when I got the call to come over.” Vicky said.  
“Really? Were you going to change their?” The boy responded.  
“Lesson twerp I …” she started to say angrily before letting out a quick giggle “okay that was good.  
The bucktoothed boy was stunned speechless for a few moments “Good?” He eventually said.  
“Yaa it was.” The redhead replied. “Look if we're stuck together for the week. I’m going to need to go back for a few changes of clothing. I can’t wear this the whole time.”  
  
“So what do I do till then?” Timmy asked.  
“You’re coming with me Twrip” she looked at the game “You can play smash bros latter.”  
It was right then that he got defeated anyway.


End file.
